


Let's Adopt

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, animal adoption, klaus goldstein - Freeform, shall we date? wizardess heart +, wizardess heart, wizardess heart +, wizardess heart + fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a five-day break from the Academy, students living nearby decide to head home. After a fight, Klaus and Asana decide to adopt an animal to begin their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Adopt

The five-day spring break had finally arrived. Klaus had decided to stay in the Academy to finish off some work and Asana’s hometown was too far to travel to just for a few days.

Though, she didn’t bother Klaus today, and instead lounged by the lake. The morning sun had accentuated the sparkling azure water with the light reflecting off it like tiny gems, and not to mention the green shady trees surrounding the edge of the water made the scene even more beautiful and inviting.

Asana thought the five-day break would be a good way for her to review what they had learnt that semester. Though, lounging by the lake with this beautiful weather, she couldn’t concentrate on studying, instead she wanted to drag Klaus out here to enjoy the day with her. Though, he might be mad if she distracted him again. Just yesterday, they had a fight, and Klaus had scolded her for not being able to go home because he had to pick up her slack.

Of course, those words had deeply upset her. She tries as hard as she can in class not to bring him down, and he didn’t realise how much of a burden she thought she really was for him. Though, here by the lake, drapped in a flowing pink dress, she cuddled herself up with a grimoire. Before she knew it, it was lunch time, and at least 12 pages of notes were written down, before she had fallen asleep on the grass.

She was completely drained that she didn’t hear footsteps approaching her. Klaus dressed in his casual attire, had finally finished all of his work, and went to find her to apologise for yesterday’s outburst. He was frustrated and stressed that he had said some nasty things to her. He knew he had a vicious tongue, but he would never want to see her smile fade away. He was about to wake her up but he saw the pages of notes she had written down. Her handwriting was shaky, not the normal neat calligraphy that she had normally used. He let out a sigh, full well knowing that he had upset her, though she’d never admit it.

“Asana…,” he softly spoke. “Asana.” He lightly shook her shoulder and was soon met with half-cracked open pink eyes.

“Klaus?” she yawned. “I thought you had work to finish.”

“I finished it,” he answered. Silence met them before he finally spoke.

“I want to apologise for what I said yesterday. It was out of line,” he said. “I would never mean those words. I was just frustrated and stressed that my words attacked you instead.”

“It’s okay,” Asana smiled gently at him.

“You forgive way to easily,” he snapped.

“So make it up to me,” she answered.

Klaus looked at her and smiled. “Okay.” He laid down next to her and pulled her shoulders back down again. She cuddled up against his body and soon the warmth from him seeped into her. It was the most relaxing thing she had ever experience as he wrapped one arm around her back and his other hand played with her hair. Her face snuggled to the base of his neck.

“Hey, Klaus?” she started to speak.

“Hmm?” he acknowledged she had his attention.

“Am…Am I a burden to you?” she asked nervously.

Klaus looked shocked at the question. He kissed her forehead before answering “No, don’t ever ask that again.”

“But… I…,” she started.

“Stop,” he said sternly before pausing for a moment. “You are more trouble than you are worth, I’ll admit that, but you have no idea just how much you mean to me.”

“I have never thought about my future so much now than I do when I am with you. My future had always been filled with promises of a good job but never did I anticipate what I’d do if someone special had come into my life. I’ve pushed so many people away…,” he paused remembering what happened with Randy and Serge those years ago. “But, you are definitely in my future and I am not letting you go. After you graduate, we will marry, and I can guarantee within the next ten years we will have our family.”

“Klaus…” Asana kissed him on the base of his neck. “You really think about that?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” he looked annoyed that she’d even doubt him like that.

“I know we’ve talked about our future, but I always thought you were…you know… teasing me,” she said.

“What?! I would never joke about that,” he said. “No, I can see it. Us, our home somewhere in the woods or in the country, but not too far from the city, with enough space for two kids and maybe a cat and two dogs.”

“Klaus…” he always knew how to surprise her. “I love you.”

“I love you to,” he answered softly. She could tell that those words came from deep inside his heart.

Asana leaned up. Normally, it would be Klaus who made the first move but there was something pulling her towards him. Like a giant magnet pulling her closer and closer to him. She paused the minute her nose touched his and pulled back. She looked at his handsome face, the face of the man that she loved so much, and with the lightest touch moved some wisps of his golden hair from his face.

She moved closer and closer again and teased his lips with hers. With one hand she caressed the side of his face before it moved down to touch his chest, his heartbeat was composed as hers beat fast. She wasn’t thinking about what she was doing. Finally, her hand rested on his waist and her lips applied pressure to his. Klaus rolled her over and ended up on top of her, as he moved his tongue inside her mouth. Faint moans breathed into his mouth, as he moved his lips to the side of her mouth, to her cheek, across her jawline and now down her neck and finally to the point where her neck and collarbone joined. Her skin was soft and he thought all of her tasted nice. They breathed heavily, as the passion intensified, their minds blank, his hands caressing her body. Over her breasts and down her elegant body, his fingers started to move up her dress, but he finally snapped back regaining his self-control.

“We’ll save the rest for another time,” he said.

“Klaus?,” she panted as she regained her breath. He still hovered over her as they smiled at each other.

“Let’s start our little family now,” she said.

He looked at her with shock.

“…What do you mean?” he asked before jumping to conclusions. Did she mean… that?

“Let’s adopt a pet,” she answered. “We’ll start our fur family first before moving onto our little humans.”

“I could always convince my parents to help look after it until I graduate at least,” said Klaus in a thoughtful cloud. “Okay, let’s adopt.”

“Really?” Asana answered with a huge smile across her face. She leaned up to kiss him again.

“Yeah… but if you keep kissing me like this I’m not going to be able to control myself,” he said, resisting the urge to have her now.

“Hehe, sorry,” Asana said. Both her and Klaus had messy hair and their clothes were dishevelled from their moment of fiery passion. She tied her hair down the side as Klaus stayed where he was for a little bit more. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Fine. Let’s go to town and start our family,” he said, finally moving away from her and helping her to stand. She gathered her books and dropped them off in his office before they made their way to town.

Asana couldn’t contain her excitement. But this excitement was not like it was when she came here on field trips. 

It was the beginning to a new chapter in her relationship with Klaus. The adoption of a pet, to her, meant the start of their life together, it was their fur-baby, that they would look after together. Hand-in-hand they made their way through the crowd of people to an animal shelter on the outskirts of town. The building had a grey roof with a timber exterior, much like the rest of the buildings in town. From the outside, Klaus could hear the barking of dogs but Asana heard them complaining to the caretakers or talking to each other.

“Hehe,” she giggled. “Let’s go.”

They entered and looked up and down at the dogs. Klaus had stopped at one particular dog. It was a Doberman puppy. It looked exactly like the dog he and Elias shared growing up.

“I remember the Doberman that Elias and I owned, Rudolf. Well, correction, he was my dog. Though, Elias used to follow me everywhere and my dog became our dog. He was well-trained and became like a big brother to Elias, the same as me. Elias was about seven and we were horse riding in one of our fields. I brought our dog with us, and in a moment a dark wizard, tried to take Elias from us, later it was revealed he wanted to use Elias as a tool for ransom, but our dog protected him. I don’t even know if Elias remembers that, but it was the most scariest thing our family ever faced, I suppose that’s why we are so protective of him. But, that dark wizard had used an arrow spell on him and our dog died. Elias cried mourned more than I did,” Klaus reminisced about his old dog.

Asana squeezed his hand. “We don’t have to do this,” she said in a soft voice.

“No, I want us to. Elias can be the uncle this time,” he chuckled. “He’d make a good uncle.”

“Hehe,” Asana laughed at the idea. “Do you want to adopt the Doberman?”

“Do you?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said. “He’ll grow into a strong athletic boy.”

“He sure will,” Klaus gazed at the Doberman pup, the pup's eyes widened and ears stood tall. Asana started to speak to it to see if it wanted a new home. 

Immediately, the puppy pleaded to be go home with Klaus and Asana and promised to be a good puppy and a loyal companion. In the cutest little voice, with some words he couldn’t pronounce, he promised to guard their family.

“He’s prefect,” Asana said smiling at Klaus.

“Having a good conversation,” Klaus smiled back. “What should we call him?”

“Hmmm…,” Asana pondered for a moment. “Humphrey.”

“Hm? Teutonic name meaning loyal and loving,” Klaus once again showing off his intellect. “Humphrey it is.”


End file.
